Cosa de Pronombres
by Askarsha
Summary: "Eren" "¡Señor, sí señor!" "quítate la ropa" "Señor, sí señ... ¿ah?" [one-short] [Fem-Eren]


**"Cosa de Pronombres"**

**By: Askarsha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso Mike?

Rivaille viro los ojos hastiado, no podía tomar su café de la tarde tranquilo con su compañero olisqueando de esa forma el aire. Dejo la taza sobre la mesita de centro y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-no puedo- le respondió olisqueando- hay un aroma que me tiene confundido.

-¿ah sí? Debe ser Corporal, con tanto químicos de limpieza que ocupa quien no se confundiría- Zoe rio cuando la mirada de Rivaille se posó sobre ella, en cambio, Mike seguía olisqueando el aire- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas después? Ahora tomemos té tranquilos.

-no podría- movió su bigote de un lado a otro como un gato, y se podría jurar que se sonrojo un poco- sería una total indiscreción de mi parte.

-¿por qué? ¿De quién es el aroma que sientes?- le pregunto Hanji comenzando a interesarse.

-es de Eren- Rivaille levanto la cabeza prestándole atención- es muy confuso.

-¿Qué tiene que puede ser confuso?- pregunto tomando su taza de café. Mike giro una mano en el aire, como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-cuando las mujeres menstrúan tienen cierto aroma- comenzó- cuando están en sus días fértiles tienen otro aroma mucho más atrayente- cerro los ojos y coloco las manos tras su espalda en un acto solemne- he cuestionado mi sentido olfativo por los últimos tres meses, pero estoy completamente seguro aunque no logre comprenderlo del todo.

-¡dilo de una vez!- grito Hanji ansiosa sentada a la orilla del sillón.

-pues, Eren tiene los mismos aromas- afirmo, sentándose y mirando serio a los otros dos- hace casi dos semanas podía sentir ese aroma que tienen las mujeres cuando menstrúan, y ahora puedo sentir como si estuviera ovulando.

-¡eso es maravilloso!- grito Hanji muy emocionada- si es así significa que Eren puede tener algo parecido a un sistema reproductor femenino, ¡quizás hasta pueda tener hijos! ¿Se imaginan? Pequeños Eren corriendo por ahí- puso las manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro- todo debe ser porque se puede convertir en titán, ¡ay qué emoción!

-o puede ser algo mucho más simple- le interrumpió Rivaille, mirándola por sobre el bordo de la taza- que Eren nos esté engañando y en verdad sea una mujer.

-pero eso es imposible- le contradijo la mujer ajustándose las gafas- si fuera así se notarían los cambios, las mujeres y los hombres tienen muchas diferencias, por ejemplo los pechos- y como ejemplo se agarró los propios y los apretó- ¿ves? Eren no tiene esto, es plano.

-hay mujeres que son planas- contraatacó.

-si fuera mujer se le marcaria su feminidad con los pantalones tan ajustados que usamos- se cruzó de piernas y apunto directamente a la entrepierna de Rivaille- ¿o crees que no sé por qué siempre te cruzas de piernas? ¡Para que no se note tu amiguito! ¡Ouch!

Se sobo la cabeza adolorida en donde le había llegado la taza que le arrojó Corporal, le saco la lengua de forma infantil. Mike, al lado de Hanji, los miraba preocupados.

-no tienen que pelear- les dijo- puede que me equivoque.

-tu nariz nunca se ha equivocado- dijo Hanji, Corporal asintió, respaldándola- ahora está la cosa de que si Eren es en verdad una mujer o es algún fenómeno que genera su poder de titán

-habrá que consultarlo con el capitán- Zacharias acaricio la punta de su nariz- él sabrá cómo actuar, no podemos llegar y cuestionarlo sobre su sexo.

-claro que se puede- Rivaille se incorporó antes las miradas de los otros dos sargentos- y vamos a salir de la duda enseguida.

-¿eh? Espera Corporal, no puedes ir y ver que tiene entre las piernas, ¿y si es una chica?

-pues entonces me disculpare por mi comportamiento- le respondió a Zoe y salió de la estancia, dejando a Hanji y a Mike solos.

-¿crees que debamos seguirle?- pregunto preocupada la mujer, Mike negó.

-será mejor esperar.

-pobre Eren

Eren estaba en su habitación, lo sabía, tenía como orden dejar la puerta abierta cuando estuviera en ella durante el día y cerrarla cuando saliera. Así que con paso seguro comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban al sótano y paso por la segunda puerta que daba a la habitación de Eren.

Era en realidad la oficina del carcelero antiguamente, pero habría sido muy deprimente hacerlo dormir tras los barrotes de la antigua celda.

Cuando entró, Eren estaba leyendo uno de los manuales de Legión, a penas lo vio entrar se levantó rápidamente de la cama y le dio el saludo militar correspondiente.

-Eren

-¡señor, si señor!

-quítate la ropa

-¡señor, si se….! ¿ah?- le miro sin inmutarse mientras que la pose y cara de Eren se iba cayendo, lo miraba con los ojos grandes e incrédulos- ¿Qué…. Que dijo, señor?

-lo que oíste, quítate la ropa- tomo asiento en su acostumbrada pose sobre la cama, esperando. Mientras tanto Eren, parado frente a él, aun parecía no querer entender lo que se le había ordenado.

-¿quiere que …. Me quite la ropa?- cuestiono dudoso, mirándolo de forma desconfiada.

-confías en mí, ¿no, Eren?- el muchacho se puso rígido- no debes mirarme de aquella manera.

-ah… si… lo siento

-ahora quítate la ropa- ordeno como si nada. Eren le vio un poco cohibido y comenzó a desabrocharse las botas, lentamente vio como el más joven se desvestía; la chaqueta, la camisa, las botas, los calcetines iban desapareciendo hasta que sólo quedó en calzoncillos y la camiseta verde que se utilizaba bajo la camisa.

-listo, señor- podía observar como rehuía su mirada con las mejillas arreboladas, y parecía tiritar, no sabía si de frio o de miedo.

-dime Eren- empezó levantándose de la cama- ¿Qué entiendes tú por quitarte la ropa?

-pues… bueno, me quite ropa ¿no?- pregunto ingenuamente, le vio tomar la camiseta de las puntas y jalarlas hacia abajo, tratando de cubrirse un poco más cuando se acercó a él.

-te lo diré de esta forma, te quiero desnudo ahora- Tuvo que llevar su dedo a la oreja para destaparlo luego del grito que dio Eren tras su orden, y es que el muchacho parecía un tomate y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, aguados en lagrimas.

-pe-pe…pero señor ¿por qué?

-no debes tener vergüenza, soldado, ambos somos hombres- dio una vuelta alrededor del menor- no tienes absolutamente nada que yo no tenga

-si, pero…. No corresponde- las mejillas seguían rojas, y su mirada estaba fija en el piso

-Eren, ¿ocultas algo?

-n-no ¡por supuesto que no!- gritó. Lo miró suspicaz, Eren siempre había sido un libro abierto en cuanto a sus emociones, y ahora no era la excepción, podía ver claramente el nerviosismo que acumulaba en su cuerpo, sus ojos no paraban de observar de reojo la puerta cerrada, como si quisiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-entonces acata la orden- le dijo severo. Eren lo miro con sus grandes ojos lagrimosos y finalmente, derrotado, alzo la camisa hasta arriba, revelando un vendaje apretado a la altura de sus pechos- así que es verdad

-yo… yo…- Eren corrió la vista, con las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos- lo siento…. yo solo quería…

-las excusas me las puedes dar después

-¿eh?

El corazón de Eren dio un salto cuando el sargento se acercó más a ella y metió la mano por entre los calzoncillos que utilizaba, el contacto íntimo duro tan solo unos segundos, cuando la mano fue retirada, el mayor tenia sujetada un instrumento de madera, similar al de un miembro masculino recubierto con latex.

-ingenioso- dijo observando el objeto, rotándolo frente a sus ojos- espero que solo lo ocupes para simular un pene y no usarlo como uno- los colores se le subieron a las mejillas e indignada exclamo:

-¡por supuesto que no! Eso es repugnante, en especial porque yo nunca…- la voz se le fue y giró la cabeza hacia la pared. Corporal arqueo una ceja, no podía ser verdad.

-bueno, así que eres una mujer- dejó el objeto de madera sobre el velador y se volteo a ver a la chica que se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza gacha.

-yo, lo siento mucho…. Por mentir, ¡pero de verdad tengo una muy buena razón!- sus ojos hicieron contacto con los femeninos, que lo miraban con la ansiedad de que creyera en sus palabras.

Ahora que lo veía cuidadosamente, era hasta obvio. La figura menuda, los ojos grandes enmarcados por esas pestañas negras, el cabello sedoso, el agradable olor que despedía a diferencia de los demás hombres de su generación, los labios finos y ese leve tono agudo que tenía su voz cuando gritaba. Era tan obvio, y a la vez confortador.

_Al fin y al cabo ya no tendría que preocuparse por no poder aportar nuevos miembros a la humanidad por el mocoso de Eren, porque era una mocosa._

Sonrió tranquilo para sus adentros, se había quitado un peso de encima. Se acercó a Eren que moviendo nerviosamente sus manos trataba de explicar sus razones para mentir.

-te dije que las excusas me las dieras después- la empujo por el hombro haciendo que quedara recostada en la cama- aun me quedan dudas sobre tu sexualidad

-pe-pero.. yo ya confesé- le dijo meneando las pestañas confundida. Él la tomo por las caderas y se las apego a las suyas, para que sintiera lo que había escondido en sus pantalones. Eren abrió los ojos, mirándolo sorprendido, pero tras unos segundos volvió a sonrojarse, pero su miraba guardaba algo más…. Coqueto- ya veo, supongo que el sargento debe verificar

Le gusto el tono coqueto.

-así es, debo estar cien por ciento seguro- susurro contra sus labios, Eren cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca y le sonrió de costado, sin poder dejar la vergüenza totalmente de lado.

-Entonces adelante, Sargento, no pondré resistencia.

Antes de que le dijera otra cosa, la beso, la beso como si el alma se le fuera del cuerpo, con la necesidad de quien ha estado privado de lo que desea. Le subió la camisa y le arranco los vendajes, dejando libre sus pequeños pechos, los beso suavemente, como las diminutas flores que eran.

Eren gimió y aquello solo logro que, lo más rápido que podían sus habilidades, los desnudara a ambos, dejando sus cuerpos desnudos en total contacto.

-tengo que ver que tan mujer dices ser- su voz sonó un poco agitada, pero no le importo cuando vio la cara roja de Eren echarse hacia atrás cuando sus dedos rozaran el vello entre sus piernas.

_Lo iba a comprobar un par de veces para estar totalmente seguro._

Rivaille frunció el ceño, sintiendo como aquella nariz recorría su cuero cabelludo. Abrió los ojos y sólo se topó con unos tras unas gafas que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-deja de mirarme así- le espetó a Hanji, corrió su cabeza y miro molesto a Mike- tú también

-hueles a Eren- le dijo Mike, mirándolo suspicaz, Zoe por su parte se mordió las uñas nerviosa, sabía que la mujer esperaba alguna declaración de su parte.

-¿y? estuve con él, es obvio que se me haya pegado su aroma- dijo tratando de evadir el tema, Mike negó con la cabeza.

-no, sus aromas están mezclados- le miro significativamente- y solo ocurre eso cuando se tienen relaciones sexuales.

Hubiera mentido si decía que el grito que dio Hanji no se lo esperaba, esa mujer estaba loca y de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero no imagino que su grito de emoción lo dejara casi inconsciente.

-¡qué maravilla!- exclamo acercándose a él y tomándolo de las manos- no puedo estar más emocionada por ustedes

Torció el gesto y rudamente quito sus manos de entre de las de la mujer.

-eso quiere decir que Eren es mujer- volvió a hablar Hanji.

-yo nunca dije eso- Zoe lo miro confundida unos segundo para luego sonreírle con ternura.

-¡oh! Así que es hombre, bueno no se preocupen por la opinión de los demás, a mi esta situación me parece encantadora y excitante.

-tampoco dije que fuera hombre- tanto Hanji como Mike lo miraron confundidos, luego se miraron entre ellos, con la duda calcada en sus ojos.

-bueno…. Entonces… ¿qué es?- pregunto Hanji tomando asiento- ¿es él o ella?

Corporal bebió de su taza de café mientras veía tranquilamente como atardecía por la ventana, ignorando totalmente a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

-¿él o ella?- preguntó a la nada- Eren va a seguir siendo Eren, sin importar de qué sexo sea. Lo demás, es cosa de pronombres.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita de centro y salió, dejando con la palabra en la boca a los otros dos sargentos. Cerro la puerta tras su espalda, miro a un costado, ahí junto a la puerta apoyado contra la pared, estaba Eren.

Se miraron y la chica le sonrió, sonrojada levemente. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a alejarse, en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió mientras le acariciaba un mechón de cabello.

-¿te dejaras crecer el pelo?- Eren le miro con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-si al sargento le gusta, lo podría dejar crecer.

-me gusta- le dijo cortante, Eren sonrió feliz y se apegó un poco más a su costado.

-pues entonces lo dejare crecer.

Corporal siguió avanzando con Eren a su lado, se sentía tranquilo, en paz, por fin había logrado un acercamiento más íntimo con Eren sin sentirse culpable. No es que al ser mujer las cosas fueran más simple, como dijo, todo era cosa de pronombres, pero su reloj biológico avanzaba y era sumamente satisfactorio haber encontrado con quien conformar la siguiente etapa de la vida.

Miró de soslayo el plano vientre de Eren. Suspiró para sus adentros, sólo esperaba que en unos cuantos meses más ese vientre estuviera hinchado, y que Eren no estuviera molesta con él por haberla embarazado.

Serian interesante los siguientes meses.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos nuevamente, bueno en esta ocasión les traje una historia mas suave y melosa, yo podría decir que hasta "romanticona", pero ojala les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitin. Para esta historia me inspiré en un doujinshi que leí hace tiempo, así que si lo han visto se darán cuanta que la base es mas o menos la misma, pero yo le puse de mi "qué".**

**Bueno, como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el leer y cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida, y si alguien me deja un mensajito diciéndome que le gustó mi historia me dará una catarsis de felicidad. =)**

**Cuídense y saludos a tod s!**


End file.
